Stay Faraway, So Close! Translation
by the.heart.crest
Summary: "The pain and melancholy that is typically Irish." Itachi is 22, law student, smoker, sole heir of the Uchiha family, model, and Irish. His life up till now has been rather normal, he was a happy child, a difficult teenager and had grown to be a reasonable, young adult, whose lifestyle experiences a sudden change, when he meets a homeless Sasuke...
1. Chapter 1: When I look at the world

**This Story isn't mine._  
_**

**It's a translation, from a beautiful german fanfic ( .de/s/4c11314100015bf40660a029)  
**

**All the credits and so on belong to Jess- (and of course to Kishimoto, since it's his characters)  
**

**I hope you like this and I hopw you enjoy this story!  
**

* * *

_**1. Chapter**__**: When I look at the world**_

_I can't see what you see  
When __I__ look at the world_

The black haired student looked through a window at the southern side of the building. Oh, how much did he wish to just go home, make himself some tea and then go to bed. It's been a hard day. First the lecture at the university, then the work at his father's office and now this awful rain, which kept him from driving home. Why didn't he come with his car today?

Yeah, right. He absolutely _had to_ try out his new motorcycle.

As if he hadn't done so enough at the weekend.

It was his own fault, he knew that and _that_ made him even more angry.  
"Why don't you just leave that thing here and call a taxi, Itachi?" he heard the young paralegal's voice.

"It's his baby, Konan. He couldn't just leave it here. Honestly, what were you thinking?!"

That was the impertinent trainee, who has been pissing Itachi off the whole day.

He just rested his arms on the windowsill, stared outside and suppressed a sigh. Instead, he took a deep and somewhat loud breath and consequently tried to ignore the youngster. On these kinds of days such teenagers shouldn't cross his path and if they did, they shouldn't fucking talk to him. He was annoyed.  
"Ey, ey, Itachi!" he heard the ninth grader's unmistakable tiring voice, "Then, couldn't you show me your office? And, hey, you're surely capable of helping me with that text. The one, I'm supposed to translate into German. 'coz, you know, I'm actually not that good at German..."

"Forget it" the advocate's son cut him of. Itachi turned away from the window and the trainee, waved his goodbye to Konan and then walked through the corridor. He disappeared into his office, grabbed his bag and the black leather jacket. He put it on, went back into the corridor and quickly left the building.

The chilly October rain poured down on him. He hurried along the sidewalk, into an alley and from there he got into a underground car park, where his brand new baby was standing in the dry. The Yamaha Vmax 1700 model 2009. Simply the best, bike available on the motorcycle market at the moment.

He put on his helmet, closed the jacket, slipped his hands into the motorbike gloves and swung himself onto the Yamaha. With quite low speed Itachi drove out of the underground car park, into the lousy weather, onto the street. He concentrated on the traffic around himself, tried to distract himself from the rain.

All the irritation from that trainee left his mind, as soon as he was riding his bike.

Further downtown he turned off into a side street, reduced his tempo even further and finally stopped at his garage's entrance. He jumped off the bike quickly, pushed the key button, which opened the garage and wheeled his Yamaha inside. He left it there, went outside and again, felt the rain patter onto his leather jacket. He locked the garage and hurried into the dry hallway. He has been living in his own flat for about a year, since he had found this lovely apartment, within a four parties townhouse. He climbed the stairs into the second floor and unlocked his door. He switched on the light in the hall, got rid of the gloves and the soaked jacket. He took the helmet off his head and unlaced his shoes. He put the things into their places in the hall, then went into the bathroom. He carelessly dropped his clothes and got into the shower.

Warm water poured down on him, washed away all the tenseness in his shoulders, warmed him and took all the stress away. He smeared the soap onto his body, washed it away, got out of the shower, grabbed a towel and dried himself of. He looked into the mirror, combed his long, black hair and tied it into his classic ponytail while it still was wet. Itachi grabbed his laundry, tossed it in the clothes basket before leaving the bath. He entered his bedroom, put on some boxers from the wardrobe. He then also put the towel in the basket and then finally went into the kitchen. He prepared himself some fast food pasta dish and sat behind his glass table.

Sometimes he missed the good, warm and always freshly cooked food his mother had prepared for him and his dad, when they got home. It sure was completely different to have your own apartment, then having mom and the maid clean everything for you. But still, he decided against hiring a maid, who would clean the flat for him, even though he had the money for it. It simply wasn't his way. It has always been his fathers way.

Itachi leaded against the chair back and waited for his food to to get warm. When it finally seemed to be ready, he took it out of the stove, got himself a fork and sat back behind the table, with a glass of lemonade. Calmly he ate about the half of his noodles, then refilled his glass and switched on the Radio, before he continued his meal. In the news, the traffic jam was reported, before they went on about tomorrows weather. They also narrated something about a kindergarten which was going to be rebuild, before playing some song from a Belgian newcomer. Itachi swallowed the last bite of his noodles, emptied his glass and listened to the song till it ended. He switched the Radio off and went into his bedroom. He stretched out on his large double bed, covered himself with his blanket, while the sound of the pouring rain lulled him to sleep.

In the next morning, when Itachi opened his dark eyes, the day didn't really seem that bad. The morning sunlight tickled his nose, while he pulled up the jalousie and suddenly, the idea to go jogging filled his mind. He grabbed some sports wear, went into the bathroom, washed his face, brushed his teeth, combed his hair and got dressed. He took his Ipod, put the headphones in his ears and left his apartment. He first walked along some street before reaching the park, where his pace quickened. He took one round, before turning over to run around the lake within the forest. With random songs in his ears and while running he had the time to forget everything.

All the stress from the past few days, tomorrows modeling job, his father and everything else he usually thought of. The cool wind gently stroked his face, the warm sunlight, which peeked through the tree tops made his pale skin gleam. Beneath his feet there was pure nature and it simply felt good and light as a feather, to run trough the forest, with no thoughts or worries. It always made Itachi feel some kind of freedom. Here, he was absolutely alone, not surrounded by annoying persons. For a little while he started to run faster, but then returned to his normal pace.

Sometimes it just struck him and he had to run. It was some bad habit, at least he thought so, because this need to run didn't just occur when he went jogging, it also sometimes came up in the university, at his fathers office or at the shootings.

In such moments, it was as if something forced him to run away, to flee from the world and all the loopholes and the unknown monsters hiding behind them. It made him smirk over himself. He thought like some psycho, but he wasn't one. All in one, he simply was the sun of rich parents, he was highly educated, had wealthy acquaintances, good friends, a lovely apartment, a fantastic motorbike and a great car. He also had a guitar, on which he sometimes used to play, a loving mom and a hard working dad. He sure had a good life and he would never deny that, but sometimes he thought, that he may be worrying too much about the world.

The shooting was awfully tiring. Always with those terrible compliments on his appearance, the stylists kept overdoing his make up and those clothes were absolutely failed. As soon as he got into the cabin, he got rid of those ugly white jeans, the brown slippers and the pink shirt and quickly changed into his dark clothes, wiped off the make up and was completely dedicated to get himself some strong coffee.

This time, Itachi had been smart enough to come here by car and left his bike at home. It had already been raining cats and dogs all day when he emerged the building and hurried to get into his car.

He drove further downtown, left his car and walked into a little coffee shop within the arcade. The coffee shop had wooden benches and chairs with upholstery in purple and green patterns. Itachi sat at a little table near the window, right next to the heater. He hung his coat on the chair next to him and placed his shoulder bag on it. He relaxed and leaned back. He pulled a little pack of cigarettes out of his pocket, took one of them out and light it. He ordered a coffee, togeher with a croissant and some orange juice, like always, when he came here, which happened frequently. While he was waiting, he smoked his cigarette. While doing so, he glanced at the sidewalk on the other side of the street, which he could easily see from his place. A jeweler had his shop there. If he hadn't looked there, he would have done so at the latest, when he heard the loud voice of the jeweler.  
"Get out of here, brat! Look at yourself! With those dirty clothes you scare away all my customers!"

Okay, the old man was right, Itachi thought when his order finally arrived. He took a sip from his juice and mustered that boy carefully. His blue jeans were ragged and at the end of the legs torn and dark, the dark chucks were completely worn out and ruined. The boy only wore an also leaky and torn, dark hoodie, which didn't seem all that warm, without a jacket. A frayed, rather thin scarf was wrapped around his neck, on his back he carried a busted and old backpack. The teenagers black hair was greasy, disheveled and wet, just like all of his dirty clothes.  
"I'm not doing anything to anyone. Don't send me outside..." Itachi heard the boy plead trough the throng on the street.  
"As if I were to discus matters with some dirty street mutt! If you don't vanish right now, I'll call the police!"  
"But...!" the teen tried again.

Itachi guessed that he wasn't older than sixteen. If not even more younger.  
"Screw you! Move your ass outside!" the teen was cut off again by the jeweler. The boy hung his head and stepped away a few steps from the gray haired, old man.

After a short time, in which the boy hadn't moved, the man barked at him: "Just who do you think your are, insulting me?! As if you were in any position to talk to me that way you filthy ragamuffin!"

The boy most likely had cursed that man, Itachi guessed while taking another sip from his coffee.

The man had started to gesture wildly with his hands, which made Itachi shake his head. People sure were so simple-minded. It wouldn't hurt anyone to let that boy sit in the arcades, because he would be soaked by the rain outside.

But people were like that. They only lived for this moment, often forgot to do good things to others and only _existed_. They went to work, ate, slept, showered and sometimes Itachi found himself becoming like that.

Found himself forgetting the teenager he once was. Itachi again shook his head, emptied the juice and placed twenty £ on the table, grabbed his coat and the bag. He left the coffee shop and positioned himself behind the dirty teenager.

"May I ask what's the matter?"

The jeweler immediately answered the raven: "Of course, this youngster disturbs my customers. I friendly asked him to leave and he insults me!" suddenly his voice was like honey. It made Itachi frown inwardly.  
"Friendly. As if..." the teenager swore under his breath and glared angryly at the jeweler.

His face didn't loose any of it's helplessness, though. And also, the fear to end up sitting outside in that rain didn't leave.  
"I'm asking you, who would you believe?" the jeweler addressed Itachi, "Me or that brat?"

Itachi gently shook his head and assured: "I'll take care of that. You just go back into your shop."  
He rested his hand on the boys shoulder, but the latter quickly withdrew and stepped further away from Itachi. The jeweler shot them a last unsure glance, before finally disappearing into the shop and left matters to Itachi.

"Follow me" he said curtly and turned around.

He was knew, that the teen was following him. Itachi went to the end of the arcades and stopped under the narrow roof. He put on his coat and then looked at the teenager, who was standing at his side. The younger shoved his hands in his pockets, pushed the scarf around his neck out of his way with his chin and frowned. He must be freezing here, Itachi guessed.

But he wasn't sure, it that was, why he suggested to the boy: "It's raining. Would you like to drink some coffee at my place?"

"No!" the boy repelled. He shook his head, but his expression still was helpless.

It was absolutely helpless and desperate.  
"Well, why not?" Itachi demanded. He really wanted to know. It was no senseless questioning.

He was interested.

All the shady places and miserable patches of the earth had a strong attraction on him. He had always wanted to know, what was going on, on the streets and in the underground, in the alleys of the town, within the dark.

But he was convinced, that he didn't see what this child had seen and still saw when it looked at the world.  
"Therefor!" the teenage boy spat, tried to sound quick-witty, but it again showed how helpless this guy was. It was so clear in Itachis eyes.

"Look. Wait a sec", Itachi said, snatched a note pad from his bag and a pencil, wrote down his name, address and phone number. He also took ten £ from his wallet and gave both to the boy.  
"Don't hesitate to call me", he offered and turned away. He left the boy, who still was standing under the roof, whom he couldn't force to take his help.

But _not_helping, or doing anything, never was an option for him.

_to be continued..._

by Jess-


	2. Chapter 2: Dirty Day

_**Chapter**__** 2: Dirty day**_

_Dragging me down - that's not the way it used to be_  
_You can't even remember what I'm trying to forget_  
_It was a dirty day - a dirty day_

Sasuke walked along the streets. He froze terribly, with his way too thin hoodie, the torn jeans and broken chucks. It was late. Night.

And he was lonely. Lonely and wretched. The streets were barely illuminated by the few steet lights. Sasuke didn't know, where he should go. His wet hair stuck to his forehead and goose bumbs covered his meager body. Already far too long, he has been living on the street, because he didn't see any other way.

No other place, he could go to.

Sasuke pulled the hood further down into his face, but it didn't help at all. The fabric soon was completely soaked with the cold rain and didn't protect him anymore. Sasuke sneezed. He pulled the scarf tighter around his neck and hid his hands in his pockets. He was so cold and all he wanted, was to find a place to sleep. Lay down somewhere and close his eyes, but he couldn't just lay down anywhere. There was no warm bed, with a cozy blanket. No such thing existed on the street. He had to find himself some dry place, but with this weather this wasn't easy at all. Sasuke passed by some office blocks, closed stores and expensive restaurants, which he didn't even dare to look at. He walked a little further and his eyes found the railway bridge. He sat beneath it and leaned against the cold stonewall.

He placed his old and dark colored backpack on his knees. He didn't own much. A black t-shirt and boxers to change, a bread roll from yesterday and a little bottle of water, which he bought with the last fifty-fife pennies he had, from those ten £ that man had given him.

Then, there was a necklace, that once belonged to his father, before he had died and the little note, which had Itachis address and number on it.

As he opened the backpack, he saw that necklace, with it's broken clasp. It awakened painful feelings and thoughts of his beloved father, who had been gone for far too long. He tried to supress them and took the little hard bread out of his bag. He hadn't eaten a thing since yesterday and that day it also just had been the half of a bread roll.

With those ten £ he got from Itachi, he was able to survive for more than a week, without cadging. But still, he only bought, what he absolutely needed.

A little bit of bread, something to drink, who almost rotted and therefor very cheap apples, a banana, a new toothbrush and some cheap toothpaste.

He nibbled on his scanty supper and pulled his knees closer to his body, while placing the backpack next to him. With his free arm hugged his legs.

He froze so badly. The last nights were a little warmer. But colder nights now announced the winter's onset. This was the years first snow.

Sasuke had no idea how to make it through the night. It was way too cold. He wasn't able to think of anything else. All he wished for was a warm bed, a shower. He felt so dirty.

For almost two month he didn't have the chance to wash himself. He had barely been able to clean himself in public bathrooms.

Of course it didn't take long, till Sasuke had eaten up the dry roll. He also slung his other arm around his legs and rested his head on them, hoping to find at least some decent rest.

In the first while Sasuke had a blanket, which he took from his home, when he had left. But mites had been living in it already in the second night, so he had to throw it away.

After a while he still couldn't sleep, so he grabbed the necklace and looked at it.

It was a thin silver lace with a silver clover on it.

It had always been very precious to his father, Sasuke felt it, when he held it in his hands. This often helped him to fall asleep.

He then felt his fathers presence, his love, even if it made him feel slightly embarrassed. He was a guy. He had to be tough and strong.

But he didn't want to sit with those other street kids, drink alcohol and take drugs. Sasuke simply didn't want to stay at home. Couldn't survive there.

No one would survive that...

Sasuke rose from his sleep, when he heard the school bell ring. The school was next to a park and countless elementary pupils enjoyed their break.

He saw them from his place. Saw, how they were running, playing and chatting with their friends. He had also been a pupil at this school.

Almost every morning, his father brought him to school, before rushing to his own workplace, at the university. Sasukes father had been a professor and an incredibly intelligent man. But on top of that, he had been the nicest human, Sasuke had ever known. He had adored his father, loved him with all of his heart. Standing up, Sasuke grabbed his backpack and slowly walked back downtown.

Today he again had to cadge. He had no other choice.

Actually, he had.

He could just call Itachi, but he didn't want to. He just couldn't ever trust anyone. Especially not a man. He would never go there and ask for help.

No matter what, there always was a price to pay.

When he reached the arcades, he sat down, at a wall and placed the little paper cup in front of his legs. He had snatched it from a bin on his way. He stayed mute and looked at the street before him. He saw shoes passing by. Dark men's shoes, colorful boots, chunky trainers, patterned chucks. All kinds of shoes, but he wasn't interested in the faces from those people, who wore those shoes.

He was ashamed of himself. Ashamed, that he was sitting here and cadging, just to buy himself a bread roll.

How pathetic could he be?

Sasuke pulled his legs closer to himself as he saw a two £ coin fall into the cup.

He looked up, into the compassionate face of an old lady. She wore a thick winter coat and warm boots.

"Thank's a lot" Sasuke murmured. The lady bend over him as far as she could and inquired: "Whad did you say?"  
"Thank's a lot!" Sasuke repeated. It almost never happened that people gave him two pounds. If he was lucky, someone gave him fifty pennies, but mostly small pennies were given to the young, homeless youth.  
Except for that Itachi...

"Would you like a warm cocoa?" the old lady suggested and pointed over to a little coffee shop on the other end of the street.

Sasuke peeked over to the restaurant, but immediately lowered his head in shame. He didn't want to be sitting there, in that neat cafe and have that nice woman buy him something to drink. But how was he supposed to tell her that, without sounding rude?  
"It would embarrass me" he quietly said and then added: "I'm sorry."  
"What would embarrass you?" she asked nicely.  
"To be sitting in such a cafe."  
The gray haired woman made a sad face and seemed to be thinking. She gazed over to the restaurant and back to Sasuke.

"Please wait here."

She entered the coffee shop and emerged it after a few minutes. She approached him with a paper cup in her hands. While she walked the dark red scarf around her neck bounced on her rich bust.

As she stood in front of Sasuke, he straightened up, so the old lady could hand the cup of cocoa over to him. Again Sasuke thanked her and warmed his cold fingers in the hot steam.

The lady turned away and said her good bye to Sasuke.

"Have a nice day!" Sasuke said loudly, so he would hear him. He saw her smile, before he hung his head again and looked at the floor.  
He held the warm cup in his hands. This woman was one of the rare people, who really wanted to do something good for him and he appreciated this. He really did.

He also appreciated Itachis gift, but he just couldn't bring himself to accept the help.

The fear in his heart was too strong.

He blew against his drink, then brought it to his lips. He took a little sip.

For about two weeks he hadn't drunk anything warm, that's probably why the hot cocoa tasted so incredibly good for him. Maybe because he already learned appreciate a cheap, warm drink. Sasuke rested his head against the wall behind him and twitched, when the cold stone touched his ears.

A soft drizzle started to fall.

Sasuke pulled his hood over his head and drank his cocoa a little faster. While he wasn't drinking, he covered the hot drink with a hand, so the rain wouldn't spoil his cocoa.

The hot steam felt amazing against his fingers, it warmed them. He leaned further against the house wall, until the rain got stronger and he was forced to get up.

He looked into the soaked paper cup, in which laid some money. It wasn't much, but something to eat or to drink would be okay.

He walked along the street and entered the next supermarket.

He grabbed two bread rolls, a little bottle of water and an apple and approached the cash point. He noticed the cashiers suspicious look. Sasuke was aware of himself being pathetic and unpleasant to look at.

Pathetic, because he couldn't wash himself and had to cadge. He paid with his two £ and left as fast as he could.

He was so ashamed, but also he felt relief. Tomorrow he wouldn't have to cadge. He still had about one pound, to buy something small.

Sasuke hurried along the streets again and looked out for a dry place, where he could sit down and rest.

He finally found a shop with a narrow roof above the sidewalk, where he could sit.

He sat next to the entrance, but not too close, so he wouldn't molest any people passing by and doing their Christmas shopping. He took the roll out of his backpack and slowly started eating. He wished for something warm to eat.

When he still lived at home, his mother also never made anything warm for him. Before his fathers death she did. She had to, because she wanted to be a good wife.

Sasukes father was a rich man, he was a professor, a respected man and a good choice for a husband. His mother gave her best to satisfy him. But after the latter's death she started to lose interest for her only child.

She didn't help him with his homework anymore, didn't care when he went to bed, didn't care where he wandered about and so she stopped cooking for him. Sasuke had become unimportant to her.

Even when her best friend started to touch him, she just watched the scene and Sasuke was absolutely positive, that she was aware of the fact, that he did much more to her son, than just touching.

More than two weeks had passed and Itachi still hadn't heard anything from that boy. He already doubted, that he would ever call. Maybe he just threw away the note and bought alcohol from the money, but Itachi shook his head.

He didn't believe, that this boy would have done so. Not just because he still was a child, but also because he didn't seem like that kind of person. He looked helpless and unsure.

His eyes had screamed for help. And not for the next dose of drugs.

Today had been a rather normal day. A day, without those annoying shootings. He also didn't have any lectures in the university or work at the office.

A day, where he could relax and where he had time to visit his best friend Kakashi. Kakashi was thirty-one years old and worked at a middle school in the city. He was together with the twenty-seven years old Iruka Umino, who also was his colleague. They lived together. Sometimes Itachi envied them for their relationship. They were so friendly with each other and were bound by love. His last relationship was way too long ago, but to tell the truth, he didn't really have the time for a romance. He had to work for his carrier. But if he would fall in love, it would be like that and he couldn't neglect his work and the university.

He didn't really do it for the money, he sure had enough of it, but he simply couldn't imagine _not_ to work. To simply go to the lectures at the university.

It would be wrong. He thought, that it would be wrong.

As Itachi arrived in front of Kakashis house, it was Iruka who let him in. Yes, they had bought themselves a little house, right next to a park. It was perfect for their nice free running cat Kiki, who enjoyed to romp about in the garden.

"Hello, Itachi. Come inside. Kakashi is home too. He didn't even have that much of a delay." Iruka said politely, with a little wink. He held the door open, so Itach could enter. They proceeded to the living room, where Kakashi was sitting on the couch. He had been zapping through the channels, while his o-so-famous Icha-Icha book laid next to him. Iruka and Itachi joined Kakashi on the couch and he turned off the television. He leaned back and rested his arm around Irukas shoulders. They stayed mute for a while, because no one wanted to destroy the calm silence and because no one knew, what to say.

Till Kakashi decided to raise his voice.

"You're so thoughtful, Itachi. What is it?"

"Nothing", was Itachis cold reply. He didn't want to sound so rude, he was just used to that tone. He softly added: "It's just, well... that boy"

"That boy?" Kakashi inquired and Itachi went on: "I have met him two weeks ago. I neither know his name, nor his age. All I know, is that he lives on the street."  
"And...?" Kakashi insisted.

"I had... It's ridiculous, but I had a strong need to help that child. I have him some money and my phone number, my address."

"And he hasn't called jet?" Kakashi guessed and the raven nodded, while Iruka stood up to let his lover and the latter's friend some time to talk in private. He was thirsty anyway, so he could just go and get something to drink for the other two.  
"I highly doubt, that he's going to call or anything", Itachi admitted. He looked at the table, scraped a little on the laminate, gazed over to the wall and continued: "Maybe he has already died from the cold."

"Don't talk rubbish, Itachi" Kakashi exclaimed. Not because he was certain of his words, he just wanted to calm the younger. Why did Itachi care so much? It wasn't usual for him to be so... sentimental or to talk about his feelings like that.  
"Maybe he has already called and you just weren't at home", Kakashi tried to encourage the young raven, when he met his thoughtful gaze.

"Yeah, maybe you're right", Itachi murmured, looked into his lap and rose from his seat.  
"Then... I should go home, see ya Kakashi."he raised his hand and waved his good bye, before he left.

Maybe that boy really had called... maybe... no, he said to himself, as he got into his car.

The boy wouldn't call.

If he called, he most likely would have already done so.

_to be continued..._

by Jess-


	3. Chapter 3: Kite

_**Chapter**__** 3: Kite**_

_I'm a man, I'm not a child_  
_A man who sees_  
_The shadow behind your eyes_

The truth was, when you were a teenager and passing your time with being unnecessarily frustrated, it's easy to like Nirvana. Later all of that made sense. If you haven't killed yourself before realizing that, of course. Itachi hadn't killed himself, before he had become an adult. Before he could find his home in this world, with financial security, which allowed him a good and rather happy life. About six years after Cobain's suicide death, exactly at the turn of the century Itachi could say, that he was okay. Itachi was twenty-two, law student, smoker, sole heir of the Uchiha family, model, and Irish. His life up till now has been rather normal, he was a happy child, a difficult teenager and had grown to be a reasonable, young adult. And today he was aware, that Nirvana, Kurt and 'Smells like teen spirit' weren't the key to everyone and everything. They saved him, because he had been unnecessarily frustrated, because it was convenient and not, because it was necessary.

In fact, whenever he needed something, he got it.

From his father, who had always earned a lot of money.  
But Sasuke never had the chance to be saved by Nirvana, because they couldn't save _everyone. _

They were just a mere band and made their music, just like all the others, who made their music. And he, Itachi couldn't save that boy either. When he got home from Kakashi, that evening, he had really hoped, that the boy would await his arrival, or that he at least had called and left a message. He had sincerely hoped for it, even though it wasn't about his own live.

It was just the life of some child, he didn't even know.

But... it affected him. Touched him.

It still affected him, as he was standing in front of the camera. Oiled and completely annoyed. Beach wear.

Still, who made adverts for next summers bikinis and shorts?! That was simply crazy, but it brought so much money and his cousin Shisui had worshiped those photographers and stylists.

Yeah, Itachi now thought, sure. Shisui just loved oiled guys just like he loved half naked women. That guy loved anyone who wasn't up the trees at three. But the young Uchiha couldn't even be mad over that. His thoughts kept wandering to that boy from the street. Damn! He didn't even know his name! He couldn't to a thing to help him, while he earned such easy money, by standing in front of the camera. And that child, which he still didn't think of as older than sixteen years, had to freeze, starve and what else there could ever be. Life wasn't fair and this child showed, that Ireland also had it's dark sides in the streets of Dublin. Tourists and promotion always kept talking about the gold of the green island, the land were milk and honey flowed, about magic places and the frequent winners of the grand prix. But they never lost a word about what happened in the sordid districts and alleys around the James street and other screwed-up places of this beautiful, green island. They had no idea, Itachi didn't really know much more.

There were countless of young, pregnant girls, car thefts, drug dealing, prostitution, kids like that boy, who lived on the street. Even in Ireland alcoholics existed, even here not everything was as calm and peaceful, as all the tourists, immigrants and other fans of the island always thought.

In fact Itachi – no matter where he was born – just had the luck, to have a family with enough money and cared enough to fit the picture of the perfect family. One thing, one snap in the strings of fate could have also destroyed him. Could have tossed him into the same despair as that boy.

It could happen to everyone, even in Ireland.

Sasuke was sitting in an alley. Lonely, abandoned and bleeding. Bleeding from his most intimate places, because he met that guy, the best friend of his damned mother, again. He had taken him again and just left him there – this time on the asphalt of this backyard alley.

This had only happened twice on the street, that he met that guy again.

The first time was, short after he had left, because he was way to naive and unacquainted, to be careful. Today it happened again. Hunger had driven him, because he hadn't eaten a thing for about a week. He had only eaten a dirty sandwich from a bin, which he had thrown up short after. In this shitty weather no one ever dared to leave the house, because of that he didn't get any money. For two days he had been pressing the last bit of toothpaste out of the tube. He had tried to collect water from the rain, because he didn't have a bottle, to have at least _something_ to drink. Since all the public bathrooms were closed, to prevent people like him from staying there overnight.

Sasuke didn't cry, he clenched his teeth because of the pain and wished for his father and his little dragon-plushie, which he got from the latter, to be here. He yearned to have at least that much. Arms, that would be holding him and a plushie, that dragon-plushie, for him to hold close.

But his father was dead, for way too long and his mothers friend, his torturer had burned the stuffed dragon.

Recluantly and with unbearable pain in his anus he got up, straightened his old and now even more ragged pants up. He tried to walk some steps but soon had to support himself against the wall, because his knees gave way. After a few minutes, a growl from his stomach, the teenager again tried to walk and this time he managed to stand upright.

Still, he felt blood leaking through his painfully violated anus. He fervently hoped, that this wouldn't leave any permanent damage or injuries, since even with the best will, he couldn't afford to visit a doctor, not to speak of a hospitalization. He didn't even have any idea, where he should stay for the night, to be at least safe from that dreadful sleet. It already lasted some days and it made people sigh.

Also, he didn't know, where he could wash himself and get rid of his mother's best friend's, his torturer's filth and dirt, even though he needed it so much. Silently sniffing and trembling from the cold and the pain, he forced himself to walk out of that alley. He came to think of that guy, who gave him those ten pounds and the note with his address. Maybe this offer still lasted and he could get a cleansing shower instead of some hot coffee.

He... should give it a try.

When Itachi came back home from work his breath stopped for a second. He was shocked. In front of the stairs to his house, where his apartment was, that boy was sitting. He was protected a little from the rain, by the cover above the door. His face was distorted by pain, his eyes closed. His jeans weren't blue anymore, but dark gray and dirty, the hoodie appeared to be cold and damped, his shoes even more worn out than at their first meeting. The boy's skin was pallid, his cheek swollen and covered by a vague blue, as if he was hit there. As Itachi approached, the child tore open his eyes and quickly got up, suppressing a pained groan.  
"Hey, are you okay? Are you in pain?" Itachi asked alarmed, but the boy softly shook his head and stood close to the house wall, one foot on the stairs. Itachi unlocked the door and let the boy enter. Said boy shuddered almost indiscernibly when he felt the heat from the radiators. His wet hair left drops of water on his far too thin hoodie.

Itachi lead the boy upstairs, unlocked his apartment's door and let in the reticent boy. While entering the small hallway, he asked him to take off his shoes, while doing so himself. Then he let him inside. It wasn't about Sasuke's shoes being more dirty than his, or about Sasuke being a street child, Itachi simply required it from anyone who entered his home. He disliked cleaning and even though he could pay a charwoman, he disliked that too. He never asked strangers into his home, but in this case, in this boy's case, it was completely different.

In the living room, Sasuke barely looked around, in the room, with the expensive furniture. He shouldn't have come, he realized, as he stood on the valuable, clean laminate. Their worlds, that man's world and his were way too different. Too different, for him to just ask for a shower.

For him to dare to ask.  
"I'll make you some coffee, sit down if you like", Itachis calm voice reached his ears, but he shook his head and approached the taller one.  
"No", he said panting. If he would accept that coffee, he would most likely have to forget the possibility to get a shower. It wouldn't be just unthinkable, it would be completely impossible.  
"If you don't like coffee," the elder started and pointed towards the spacious kitchen, "I've also got other drinks."  
"Please...", the intimidated teenager whispered, gazed at the floor and quietly continued: "I... would it be possible if I could take a shower? Or at least wash myself, if that's not possible... I mean..."  
Itachi nodded and indicated the boy to follow him into the bathroom. He took a big towel out of the closet, placed it on the ledge and invitingly pointed over to the large sanitary system.  
"Soap and so on is over there", he said and left the room.

Of course the child wanted to take a shower, he reproached himself. Who wouldn't, if one lived on the street, with so much dirt on one's body? Itachi wasn't able to imagine that feeling.

Sasuke hastily wet the green soap and lathered himself. He couldn't dare to use the young man's expensive grooming products. He quickly rinsed himself of with cold water, to save money. Dark red and dirty water disappeared into the drainage. He wet his hair and also lathered them with the soap and immediately washed the lather out of his hair, to get out of the shower as fast as possible. He dried himself off, rubbed the water out of his hair, got dressed and looked back to the shower, before leaving.

He had only looked back, to make sure, he didn't leave any dirt behind. He wanted to leave as fast as possible, before the adult could get the idea, to make him pay with his body. But just leaving wasn't okay.

He couldn't just go, even if he had already experienced bad things because of that. Taking a shower at a strangers house, accept a coffee. Nothing in this world was for free, the teenager had learned that really fast.

The young Uchiha-heir sat on the couch with crossed legs. His eyes caught Sasuke as he entered the room. Two cups were standing on the coffee table.

"I've prepared some cocoa for you", the dark haired said and pointed over to the seat next to himself before grabbing one of the cups and taking a sip from his hot, sweetened coffee.  
"I... thank you, really, Mr. Uchiha. I'll apologize for wasting too much money and... it's really nice of you to let me... but I should better take my leave... now." Sasuke knew, that he would have the biggest chances to get out of this, with politeness. Maybe he would get out of this without paying with his body or being hit, because he may have wasted too much money, wasted too much water or soap.

"Hey", Itachi said, as Sasuke was turning away. Sasuke knew, he would be beaten right now. It has always been like this, when someone had let him into his flat. What the hell was he thinking?!  
"Drink your cocoa before leaving", he then heard the elders calm voice, not feeling any rough treading, nor a single hand, that held him back by his dirty sleeve. "You don't have to sit down, but believe me, something warm to drink will be good for you."

Unwanting and with a lightly nauseous feeling, Sasuke grabbed the cup, took two fast, deep gulps to get out as quick as possible.

He already felt himself weakening. He would collapse soon. It wasn't that strange, he hadn't seen any food in quite a long time and he hadn't eaten for even more time.  
With some random stuttering Sasuke gave the cup back and left hastily. He slipped into his shoes and rushed through the entrance door into the hallway. If he would collapse then he hoped to be alone, in some dirty, stinking alley and not in the apartment of this stranger, who could do with him whatever he wanted then.

Meanwhile Itachi still stood in the doorway and looked at the white hallway wall, as he heard a pained moan and then the impact of a body on the floor. He was alarmed and hurried downstairs to find the boys slander body laying on the cold tiles. He seems to have managed to get down the stairs before collapsing, not crashing into the stairs. Itachi approached the boy and saw, that he also was able to catch himself, so he wasn't seriously hurt. He was just unconscious.

It still made Itachi worry a lot about this unfamiliar child. It made him be so strangely inviting and nice. He lifted the black haired teen on his arms and carried him back up the stairs and into his apartment. Itachi was terrified to feel, how light this child was. He couldn't have left the boy there. He had to help.

He had no other choice and way too much concern for someone he didn't know.

Maybe it was because even behind all that politeness and restriction in the boys actions, he had sensed fear.

Fear of things, he didn't know. But Itachi was a man. He wasn't some naive and spoiled brat, he was no problematic teenager who thought, Nirvana could save anyone, just because they had saved him, from being unnecessarily frustrated.

He was a man who saw the shadows behind the eyes of those people.

_to be continued..._

by Jess-

Thank's for all your comments^^

since I'm a student, I don't really have much time, but I'll try to update at the weekends!


	4. Chapter 4: 11 O'Clock tick tock

_**Chapter**__**: 11 O'Clock tick tock**___

It's so cold outside  
It gets so hot in here

Just as Itachi laid the boy on the couch, he realized how cold his skin was. And immediately the young man noticed the shudders, that were driving through the child's body. Alarmed he covered the boy with a warm wool blanket, which always laid on his leather armchair. In order to warm the freezing child as fast as possible he decided to let in a hot bath. Though he couldn't measure it somehow, he knew for sure that it wasn't normal; that it was way too low. Itachi turned on the water and quickly checked the temperature, before he placed the towels on the ledge. He made a run for his room to get some boxers for the teenager, so he could wear them later. After he was done with this and the bathtub was filled, he went back to the living room. He lifted the raven in his arms and carried him to the bathroom. He freed him from the large blanket, before he undressed him, only leaving the shorts and put away those old clothes and the backpack. Then he lowered the boy into the warm water. The latter even sighed blissfully in his slumber, while Itachi took care that his head wouldn't get too low and rubbed his body with a washcloth, to increase his blood circulation. He kept doing so until he decided that it was enough and stayed like this, holding up the child's head. Finally he saw the boys eyes flicker, before he gingerly opened them.

In wild fear he looked around, recognizing the bathroom he had uses earlier, before realizing the situation he was in. Unskillfully he tried to rise himself a little and immediately glanced down on his lower body. Seemingly he saw that he was still wearing his boxers and let out a relieved sigh. His head jerked toward the young man next to the tub, whose eyes looked at him in a friendly manner. Again the youth tried to sit up, this time the elder helped him, supporting his head and then his back. Again the boy's look rushed through the room, to Itachi it looked as if he were looking for a way out.  
"You collapsed downstairs", Itachi explained calmly, the boy's eyes immediately turning back towards him. He slightly opened the mouth, as if he wanted to say something, but stayed mute and looked into the warm water. Great. Just a few more steps and that guy wouldn't have had any chance to lay his fingers on him. But now, he sat here in a bathing tub, filled with pleasant warm water. He actually had no idea how long he had been in this apartment anyway. Surely this guy would require some kind of quid pro quo, even if that would mean that he would take Sasuke. Sasuke let his eyes close for a moment, due to exhaustion, tried to suppress his fears. He even hoped that guy would just beat him up and not sexually harass him, since he had started to feel really clean now.

"Hey, are you okay? Don't pass out again" he heard the young man's seemingly nice voice. He most likely was worried, because Sasuke sat there with closed eyes. Sasuke turned his attention back to the man and nodded slightly. Yes, everything was all right. He just held terrible fear of what would happen within the next minutes. As the elder tested the water with one hand he immediately flinched. But the Man didn't to a thing and took his hand out of the water, while he said: "The water is cold. I'll leave you alone for a moment. You can wear those shorts and come over. I'll prepare the bed for you."  
Itachi saw again, how the boy closed his eyes, but this time, he seemed much more terrified and – wouldn't deny it – fearful. He rose from his sitting position and grabbed the child's dirty clothes, to put them into the laundry and the backpack, to bring it to his bedroom.

He closed the bathroom behind himself and walked to the small storeroom, where he held lots of long-lasting foods and drinks, along with a freezer, dryer and a washing machine. He threw the clothes in his hands and those from the back pack into the washer, added the washing powder and started the machine before he went to his bedroom, the almost empty bag in his hands. He placed the dark back pack next to his nightstand. He changed the bed linen, pulled back the bed sheets and turned up the heating, to make the room warm for the child. Before he could turn his head, the dark haired boy stood there at the door. He hugged his meager waist with his thin arms, the black boxers were hung really loose on his slim waist and with shy eyes he looked at the floor. His wet hair dripped on his dry, pale torso. Itachi saw that the boy shivered slightly. With his bare feet he stood there, not knowing what to do, scared like hell.  
"God, lay down!", Itachi exclaimed. The teenager shot him a glance, before he closed his eyes. He hated those words. Lay down. He hated it. Hated, what men did to him, after being so nice. Letting him take a shower, or offering a place to sleep, or something to drink.

With shaking legs the raven walked over to the large bed, laid down on his back, the head placed on the pillow. Covering his face with one hand he spread his legs and fervently hoped, that guy would make it quick. Why did he even make him wear those shorts, if he would tear them off his body?  
"What are you doing?!", he heard the man's seemingly shocked voice. He uncovered his eyes and looked at the elder. The raven still stood next to the radiator, looking at him with wide eyes and waiting for an explanation. Sasuke quickly covered his blushing face in shame and now fully closed his legs. If he wouldn't get any punishment for this, his world would seem to be up side down. But instead of rough hands he felt a cozy blanket, that was pulled over him by the man. The man knelt next to the bed and smiled at him in a way, that he hadn't seen ever since his father had died.  
"Don't worry", he heard the man say.

"But in my eyes you're still too young for this." at the man's words Sasuke looked up in shock. No one has ever said this to him. No one, who had offered him some help, had not raped him after this and for certain, none of them would have ever said those words.

He felt a hand that lightly touched his forehead, then he saw the young man rising and walking to the door. With an absolutely calm voice, just like before he said: "Sleep well."

When Sasuke opened his eyes, he felt warm for the first time in months. He still laid in this large, incredibly comfortable bed with warm bedsheets covering his almost naked body. His eyes found the radio alarm clock on the night table; he must have turned around in his sleep. It was early in the morning. God, when did he fall asleep? It hadn't even been dark outside. Damn. Sasuke must admit, that this man had been nice and didn't hurt him, but also, he had been overusing the man's helpfulness way too much. He had occupied his bed for the whole night. Where had his host spend the night?  
Sasuke carefully crawled out of the bed and stood up. His legs were weak, he held his aching stomach. He was so hungry and wondered, for how long he hadn't eaten now.

Even though he still felt very weak he started straightening the pillow and pulled the bedsheets over the mattress. He didn't want to cause disorder, when this man had been so nice and willing to help him. All this could change into the opposite and this was, what the teenager was afraid of. As much as he didn't understand, why Itachi Uchiha had helped him so much. First giving him those ten pounds and the note with his name, address and phone number and now, letting him stay at his home since yesterday, even taking him back inside after he had collapsed. It all didn't do _him_ any good did it?

With trembling legs he opened the door, which lead into a wide hallway. On the left side, he knew, was the bathroom, so he knocked on the door that was right in front of him. But no one answered so he went to the next door, which was a little bit opened. He peeked inside, where he saw the tiny boxroom with a washing machine and dryer. Sasuke turned away and knocked on the last door, but again he didn't get an answer and went back to the bedroom where he had been. He slid down at the wall, sitting down on the floor next to the door. He didn't want to be impolite and lay back down. He would wait here until Itachi Uchiha came into this hallway and gave him back his clothes. Sasuke had no idea where they could be, and with those shorts, the man had given him he couldn't just run away. Besides, he thought that wouldn't be okay. He still was afraid, but going without at least saying 'thank you' would be wrong. It was the least he could do.

Sasuke pulled his naked legs closer to his chest and again closed his eyes. He was a little bit cold, which wasn't that strange, since the cold November wind got inside through an opened window and he sat here, with nothing but those thin shorts, on the cold wooden floor. At least the pain in his stomach was bearable in this position, they had gotten worse while he walked. Sasuke placed his head on his knees. He breathed calmly, even doze off after a few minutes, until he heard a door opening. As he heard footsteps approaching him, he looked up. He looked into the dark eyes of Itachi Uchiha and with some bewilderment, he noticed a worried expression in them. Worry for him and he didn't understand that.  
"Why are you sitting in the hallway?", his nice voice was audible. He only wore some boxers and a loose t-shirt himself. Seemingly he had just awoken. Sasuke didn't know what he should say. How could he shortly explain to this man, that he thought it wouldn't have been right to stay in his cozy and warm bed, because he surely had caused him enough trouble. As the meager teenager stood up on his unsteady legs, he shore up against the wall. He took another deep breath, before he quietly said: "I thank you, Mr. Uchiha. Could you... tell me where my clothes are, please?" as the elder barely noticeably wrinkled his forehead he added, "Excuse me for all the trouble, I didn't mean to bother you.", trying to sound calm and polite.

"Give me a sec. I doubt I'm fully awake at the moment", Itachi said to stop the flow of words and made sure the boy was following him into the bedroom. He dug in his wardrobe and handed the teen a long sleeved shirt which surely was a little loose on the boy. The latter was puzzled for a moment, then he put the shirt on and followed the dark haired man back into the hallway and a little further to, what he reasoned to be the kitchen. On the left side of the room there was a modern, dark kitchette with an oven, dishwasher and fridge, while the side had a nice glass table with four matching, dark chairs.

"Take a seat", the Uchiha said and pointed to the table, while he made the coffee machine work. Sasuke obeyed the demand, though he had wanted to leave after his 'thanks', but leaving without any clothes wasn't an option. He would die immediately and even if his life at the moment was shitty, he wasn't the type for suicide.  
"Want something to drink?" he heard the man ask tiredly and gently shook his head. Of course he wanted, he was thirsty but he was aware, that he had cost the elder too much money and too many nerves. He saw the raven shrug, then he sat across from him with his coffee and drank with small sips. It obviously worked, since he leaned back in his chair and looked at the youth with an inviting expression.

Sasuke couldn't withstand this look and instead looked down to his lap. As his stomach ached, he wrapped his arms around himself. Sasuke wasn't absolutely sure what Itachi Uchiha wanted to know from him. Did he want an explanation for his idiotic behavior yesterday evening or his collapse at the stairs? Sasuke didn't know it and to be honest, he didn't have an explanation for both issues.  
"Don't look at me like that", he whispered somewhat unconsciously, but to Itachi he seemed so terribly broken. Just like the child last evening, on his bed with opened legs and this fearful expression, had seemed to him. Then Itachi realized, that he hadn't used any honorifics for him, which made him smile gently*. No matter how broken he was, maybe the child could trust him a little.  
"I'm sorry" Itachi just said and got up to get himself another cup of coffee, when he heard the child's stomach growl.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, but the child only shook his head, which made him sigh. It surely wasn't a bad thing, that children – and to his eyes Sasuke still was a child – didn't take anything from strangers, but the Uchiha was dedicated to make this boy eat. Since he had not just suffered the hypothermia but also exhaustion which even made him collapse, he must be starving.

Itachi leaned on the glass table with strong arms and looked at the child.

"Boy", he said quietly but with a definite expression, "Look at yourself. You must eat."  
He didn't get any other answer but another growl from the teenagers stomach and the latter's embarrassed blush.

"Your body craves it."  
Sasuke tightened his grip around himself and glanced over to the surface of the table, before he gently whispered: "I know."  
"Good", Itachi gave back and turned to the kitchette. "Then I'll make us something."

Normally he wouldn't state that he was hospitable. He didn't take strangers into his apartment, because he just doesn't care, but this boy had been different from the first moment on. Maybe it was charity, that he wasn't used to, or simply the will to help. And in spite of his usual behavior, he liked it a lot, as he did it for this child.

to be continued...

by Jess

*I had some trouble here. In German you can say 'Sie' or 'du' as 'you'. In English you don't make any difference. Sie is what you say to strangers or to a person with higher social position. Du is used between friends or family and so on.

So here Sasuke addressed Itachi as 'du' and I tried so somehow make it understandable in English.


End file.
